Night of the Dance
by Purplepurple99
Summary: Pan wants to go to OrangeStar Highschool's Prom night, but her father would rather her stay home and study. Will she obey his orders or go out and have fun for once? I hope you enjoy this romantic and COURAGEOUS adventure! ((OneShot))


Okay, so I haven't been able to update in a while and I decided to make this one-shot to hopefully temporarily satisfy my hungry readers! Please review and Fav! The feedback helps me want to continue rwriting my stories! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY. DBZ-DBGT belongs to their rightful owner! DON'T SUE ME! X3 Hope you enjoy this story! ;D

"But daddy! _Please_! This will be my only chance to prove to the school that I'm not just some rude little tom-boy!" Pan yelled, obviously displeased at her father's insecurity. "I know how you feel Pan, but I don't think you should go to Prom. You aren't really cut out for something like that." Gohan said as he sipped his cup of coffee. "You just don't understand dad! You won't _ever _understand!" Pan felt her heart beat faster as her adrenaline kicked in. "I CAN'T TAKE LIVING HERE WHILE YOU PUSH ME AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T WANT TO DO! THIS IS _MY_ LIFE!" She ran upstairs to her room with watery eyes.

Trunks was sorting out some papers on his desk, when he heard his cell-phone go off. He checked and saw it was Pan. He opened the message which read, "Hey Trunks. Are you busy right now? I could use someone to talk to. My dad obviously doesn't get me at all." He replied, "I'm sorting out documents that have been laying on the floor for a few days. Why?" Pan replied, "Well… I wanted to go to the Prom but my dad doesn't want me to. He thinks I'm not cut out for _that kind of thing_." "I'll be there shortly." Trunks sent back. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you for anything! " Pan sent last. Trunks left his papers on his desk at Capsule Corp. and flew outside his office window into the night.

Pan sat on her bed, and huffed lightly. Why couldn't she do what SHE wanted to for once? She soon realized that all she had ever done in her life was what her father wanted. She loved training, but her father was so strict about her studies and making all A's in her classes. Perhaps her grandmother Chichi's parenting rubbed off onto her father. She wasn't sure, but she still didn't like it. She heard a soft tapping noise on her window. She smiled as a lavender haired man floated near the glass. He smiled back, and motioned for her to open the window so he could get inside. She did so with a small squeak, and backed up to give him room to fly into the room.

"So, what happened? Tell me everything." He said, sitting on Pan's bed. Pan sat next to him on her own bed Indian style. "I want to go to the Prom really badly but I don't have a ride. Bulla's date is driving her, but it is only a two-seater. PLUS, my dad thinks I should be staying at home studying or training. I just don't get it. Why am I so different that I can't do things like any other girl?! I feel like I'm in a prison!" she said, putting her face into her hands. Trunks rubbed her back soothingly. "You really want to go?" he asked. She nodded with her head still inside her hands. "Let me see what I can do." He smirked a smirk that only the son of Vegeta could do. Pan looked at him confused but soon smiled.

Pan walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. 'Trunks should be here soon.' She thought. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She had on a royal blue colored dress which was strapless. It had layers of different shades of blue with a black belt and a light blue flower at her waist-line. The dress stopped at her knees. (Link for what her dress looks like!) . She finished off her look with her hair in a side-bun. She pinned a light blue flower on the side of it, and let her side bangs hang loose. (Link for what her hair looks like!)  . 

Trunks arrived and let himself in through Pan's bedroom window. "Are you ready?" Trunks asked. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a royal blue hankie in the pocket. He finished it off with a black undershirt and a light blue tie. "Almost." Pan replied, setting a note on her bed. "Okay, let's go!" she whispered happily. The note read, 'Dear parents, I have decided to take my own path tonight. Don't be worried about me. I'm definitely in safe hands! I'm going to the Prom and I know I will have a great time. I hope you aren't disappointed in me because I didn't listen to you. This was something I had to do for myself, and I can make my own decisions as an 18-year-old. I hope you understand. Lots of Love, Pan'

Trunks and Pan took tot the sky and arrived at Capsule Corp. where a Limo was waiting for them. "Oh my goodness Trunks, I think you really overdid it!" Pan squealed as she hugged his arm tightly in excitement. "No, of course not. Prom is a big deal for every Senior in high-school! Just hop in and we'll get going." He lead her to the long car and helped her in. He sat next to her and closed the Limo's door with a thud. The limo's driver took off towards the "OrangeStar High-school's annual 'Prom Night' ".

They arrived and got many stares before they even stepped out of the Limo. Trunks stepped out first and Held his hand out to Pan, who stood up and straightened her dress. Trunks waved the Limo driver to let him know he could leave. He drove off leaving the two of them in front of the huge school. They walked towards the double doors arm in arm. Pan was so excited she was sweating horribly. Trunks talked to her telepathically and said, "Don't worry. Just walk in with confidence! A smile couldn't hurt anyone." She smiled at that. She knew it was true. Once they entered, all eyes were upon them.

Pan gulped and smiled feebly, hoping not to look so nervous with all the people staring. Of course all the popular girls at the school were drooling over Trunks. He _was_ nominated sexiest man three years in a row! He ignored them. This was Pan's night and she deserved a good one. He removed his arm from Pan's and put it around her tiny waist, signaling for the girls to back off. They did so in a pouty manner. Pan blushed at feeling his huge hand around herself. They both walked to the middle of the Dancefloor and began to slow dance. Pan's favorite song began to play.

_You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see_

You're everything I hope for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me

You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hope for  
You're every, everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me

She set her head down softly on Trunks's chest and closed her eyes. This was one of the best moments in her entire life. She was with her best friend and was doing something she wanted to do for once. She felt satisfied. Trunks set his chin lightly down on the top of Pan's head, and shut his eyes as well, and they danced away. She told him through telepathy, "Thank you Trunks. For everything…" he responded by touching his lips with the top of her head. She smiled with her eyes still closed as their dance went on. Her Prom night was now complete and she couldn't be any happier.


End file.
